Princess Plum
"Mario is a hero. Like Mario, heroes win a girl. Why wasn't I that girl?" - Princess Plum, in Super Mario Adventure - Princess Peach's long lost sister. Princess Plum is Princess Peach's sister and Prince Pete's cousin. She can be quite annoying, naughty and thinks being a princess is boring, she just wants to be normal. She hates her sister as she was chosen over her to be ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, also for telling on her all the time for doing bad things. Plum has a natural frown and always snarls, has a plum coloured dress, blonde curls, ice blue eyeshadow, pink lipstick, a fat nose, a lot of freckles, green eyes and angry eyebrows. She has a crush on Mario, which is also another reason why she hates Peach. She is quite fat and a little ugly, and is known for yelling out "rape me!" from time to time. History Plum was the younger sister of Peach and Pete. She would do a lot of naughty things and would annoy people. Peach often told on her and told her to be nice. Plum fussed about her dresses and said being a princess was boring, making her mother scold her even more. When the queen chose the new ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, she chose Peach over Plum. Pete congratulated his cousin but Plum flew into a rage and ran away. Since then she made no contact with Peach until the second Super Mario Adventure game, Princess Peach's long lost sister. Letters Plum sent Peach a letter saying, "Hello, sister. I thought that maybe you would like to come for tea at my little mushroom house, With Love, Guess Who xxx" Peach has no memory of a sister and Mario has to help her find the sender. At the end of the game, they go into the house and find a very beautiful lady in a silk purple dress with pink hair. She introduces herself as Polly and as Peach hugs her, she transforms into Bowsetta. It turns out Bowsetta kidnapped Peach's real sister and disguised as a fake. Then Mario has to find Plum, and then Peach and Plum are reunited. Peach starts to remember her, and they chat, laughing about their antics together. Plum falls in love with Mario and thinks he just came to help Peach, but when she is told he is Peach's love, she flies into another rage like when Peach was chosen to rule the Kingdom and tells her to, "GET OUT BEFORE I COMPLETELY LOSE IT!" So it is thought that Plum still hates Peach. Peach just sighs and mutters, "I liked Polly better." Super Mario Moonlight The sequel to Super Mario Sunshine. Mario and Peach are travelling to Moonview Highway for a honeymoon and stay in a hotel, but there is graffiti everywhere, mostly spelling out "M I love you". After being given a F.L.U.D.D. suit, he washes all the graffiti and finds out that Princess Plum did it. She is the final boss. After being defeated, she says, "Mario, I DO love you, but you broke my heart..." Gallery mmmmm.png|Princess Plum's 3D appearance Baby Time.png|Plum in her 2D appearance, angry as normal, in the Mario Kart: GIRLS ONLY! character roster